


Top to Bottom

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Top to Bottom

Xander smiled as he leaned towards her and began tying the crotch rope.

"Xander Harris, what are you doing? If you tie me up like _this_, you won't be able to penetrate me in a pleasurable fashion. Plus, you're making it all loose and limp. And I don't like limp things during sex."

Xander stepped back. "Anya, we agreed that I could top this time."

Anya straightened her leather bra. "But it's not working. You're not dominating, and I don't feel at all submissive."

Xander sighed and handed the rope over to Anya. He _was_ more of a butt-monkey anyway.


End file.
